


You Need Me

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Doctor!Caustic, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pegging, Sick!Elliott Witt, Trans Caustic, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: We have no Doctor Caustic fics in which caustic cares for someone and fucks them, that must be changed-(This fic is dark and if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable do no read this!)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somno Fic everyone! This fic has been on my mind for a while so I just made it...Then Fuse came out so I have to make a third chapter for him lol, until then the first two chapters will be Caustage as the main pairing

He wasn’t one to take on lost causes, finding them a waste of time as he looked over the files he had been handed today. This time was no different as he flipped through these papers, a yawn leaving his mouth as he scanned over them. Dr. Nox scoffed as he read through them; it was the same sob story begging for his help as he threw them off to the side. None of these people were going to get better so there was no reason to bother, he had no interest in cases like this, lost causes-

_ Elliott R. Witt _

_ Age: 30 _

_ Diagnostics: Unknown _

Interesting…

He picked up this file, his curiosity getting the better of him as he put on his glasses to read further into this. This “Witt” had the starting point for what he considered a lost cause: weakness throughout the body, loss of movement in the legs, he was currently confined at home and this file was requesting for him to become a...in home doctor? He was showing no signs of improvement as he was passed around various doctors, even the well praised Dr. Che who was currently treating him was having no success.

This wasn’t the usual sort of patient he’d take on, the chances of this young man dying of an unknown disease was something he heard one too many times in his line of work. However this could prove to be a...simple job for him. He’d get paid to look over someone, if anything this would be a glorified babysitting job where he wouldn’t have to look through a pile of paperwork for a few months until he grew bored of him. Alexander sent an email to his secretary to clear out his schedule for this “Witt.” 

  
  
  
  
Nox stood outside the house where Elliott Witt resided, his patience wearing thin as he rang the bell for the third time.

_ My time is precious and will not be wasted like this- _

The creek of the door caused him to peer his eyes at the young man who opened it. He was surprised by what he saw, such a young face looking already tired by age. This must be Elliott Witt since the young man looked tired as he gestured him in, his curly brown locks looked unkempt as he collapsed onto the couch. Across from him was Dr. Che, a huge file of papers in hand as he took a seat within the living room. 

“So Doctor tell me what we have so far…”

He sat there as Che relayed information to him. Witt was actually showing some signs of improvements, only recently having regained some strength to walk after being given an experimental treatment from Silva pharmaceuticals. He was handed the various medications, raising his eyebrow as she handed him the file she had created.

“Why leave him if he’s getting better? Surely you’d want to see this treatment come to fruition?”

“I would ‘cept I got a waiting list of other people who need my help.” His glare went unnoticed as she continued with her thick accent. “But I don’t wanna leave him to give himself this medicine. Elliott gets too weak afterwards and I don’t want him hurting himself.”

So that’s what he was here for, being more of a nurse rather than a doctor as he read over the notes while she left. He could hear her bid Witt farewell as she playfully punched his shoulder, unprofessional in his opinion but he let it slide. In his hands was a set of instructions on how to care for the patient, including when to have him resting after administering the medicine. His attention was taken as Witt attempted to stand, his legs shaking as he fell to the floor. 

The doctor let out a sigh as he reached down to lift his patient off the floor without any effort; this was going to be a long road as Witt insisted on standing by himself.

“Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be, Witt. Allow me to help you.”

“I got this! It’s been months since I used my legs so I need to stretch them out!” He didn’t even wait for a response as he made his way towards the stairs, his wobbling form was followed by the doctor who stared curiously. He sure was a lively one, the shake in his legs reminded him of a newborn deer that worked more to put a sway to his hips as he watched from behind. He...has a peculiar way of walking, a bit distracting in all honesty as they finally arrived at what seemed to be the young man’s room.

It also seemed to double as where Witt was given his treatments, Alexander stealing a glance at the IV stand that was placed neatly in a corner waiting to be used. His room wasn’t anything to gawk at, a few pieces of memorabilia here and there, a family portrait of him as a child. His bed however was the most hideous shade of yellow he had ever seen. The color was the only thing that stood out in the room! As he thought, Elliott took no time in sitting on his bed to stare at the doctor expectantly. What did he want?

“Soooo...Who are you…?” Was he being serious? Did he really not know the name of his next doctor? (or caretaker in this case) He opened his mouth to laugh. However the look Elliott gave him did confirm he was indeed being serious.

“I am Dr. Alexander Nox and I will be the one in charge of you.” He pulled out the files he was given looking them over. A few things seemed to be missing such as activities that could put him at risk and a contacts list, this would be a good starting point. “Now tell me about-.”

He was cut off by Elliott who seemed far too excited to start talking.

“Me?” He said pointing at himself. “Ah geez what can I say? Names Elliott Witt, I'm thirty years old. I consider myself a nice guy-”

Alexander could feel his face twitch as he was fed all this useless information as his patient droned on and on. He learned what he liked, what he disliked, how he liked pork chops that he couldn’t wait to have once he was better, how he was going to visit his mom the first chance he got. How much of an idiot was he? Nox only stared at his plump lips that kept moving with his words, finding it more interesting to stare at that rather than actually listening to the conversation itself. As he studied the patient’s face closer, he realized that he was quite good looking. Those brown locks covering his head and shadowing part of his face looked so unbelievably soft that he was feeling compelled to run his fingers through them. Something he restrained himself of actually doing obviously. Nox was a professional, after all. He was doused in a peculiar smell, some sort of body wash perhaps? He couldn’t tell but it wouldn’t surprise him if there was cologne thrown into the mix as well. What intrigued Alexander the most was how these features were all tied together into one annoying package that was still blabbering on. Doesn’t his mouth get tired? The polar opposite of the rest of his body that could barely stand upright, no?

“-And hopefully I can get my ex back, kinda broke it off after this whole sick thing so uh, hopefully she wants me back. Y-y-you think sh-she’ll want me back-?”

“Enough!” He barked, how the hell could someone who’s so sick talk so damn much? “I was asking about contacts, not about your personal life! Do you have anyone to be added to your visitors list? Activities or gatherings that could interfere with your treatments, things you think I should know about?”

There was a long silence, then a small sigh.

“I uh, I, I don’t have any friends…” Nox stared at the ceiling praying to whatever power there was out there to grant him the strength to not say anything “unprofessional”. He was being tested as the silence dragged on, Witt finally coughing as he whispered sorry to the professional. At least he had some manners as Nox wrote this down: no contacts, no outside activities, nothing. How sad for someone of his age to be like this. He stole a glance at his watch, it seems like it was time for his treatment.

“Lets see, what did Dr. Che write about this-”

“You gotta grab my stand over there, take some of that good science juice and hook it up to me!” Elliott held his arm out as Nox stared at him.

“Science juice-?” Witt laughed at his confusion as he opened the drawer next to him, a multitude of IV bags sitting there as Nox reached down for one. “Ah, you meant your medication. It appears that you’ll experience extreme drowsiness after this so be warned-”

“Ehhh I know the warnings… ‘ts not the first time I take this... so lets get it over with, I’m starving for it.” Nox flicked at the medical instrument to get the air out, pushing it into Elliotts arm and watching as the IV began dripping into him. “Best meal of the day~ Looks like apple juice and all that….Mmmm you can start… heading out...lock the door please…”

It was amazing the effectiveness of modern medicine as Witt was out in a flash. At least that was able to shut him up before he started laughing at any of the jokes his patient said. He didn’t know  _ why  _ he found him already amusing, he just did. Science juice...who says that?

  
  
  


“We’ve come a long way haven’t we doc? Ha ha-” Elliott’s voice sounded cheery as he sat patiently on his bed for his treatment. It was a tedious process as Nox set up the IV drip, making it quick as he hooked his patient up to it. This sight of Elliott laying on his bed waiting for treatment became familiar over the last three months, and today would be no different. 

“We have and you have come the longest way.” Elliott’s smile began to falter as the first signs of the drug began to make its way into his blood, his eyes fluttering as he started to murmur. 

“Yeah, ughh can’t wait for this to end…” His voice trailed off as drowsiness took over, in the next five minutes or so he would fall asleep, Nox would then gather his things to leave. “Hey...Doc... thanks, for everything...I really appreciate itttt.”

He waited patiently to hear snoring before he began packing up. Witt was doing much better now than when they had initially met thus it seemed it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t need him anymore. His body stopped as he thought about this. Once Witt was healthy enough he wouldn’t need a doctor anymore, he wouldn’t need  _ him  _ anymore.

He had grown...fond of the younger man in their shared time together. He couldn’t quite explain why this was. Maybe he was just fond of the young man's enthusiasm, even on his more difficult days he’d always find humor in everything. He had never failed to cause a small chuckle to escape his mouth. Nox stood there, watching over the unconscious man brushing his curls out of his face, his thumb dragging down to those plump lips. He could feel them press something akin to a kiss to it causing a warmth to spread throughout his body, what the hell was he feeling-

“ _ Ah _ .” This noise made him freeze as Elliott squirmed in bed, a slight blush appearing on the younger man's face. “ _ Ngghh, haaa. _ ” 

At this point he should’ve left. After all it was obvious what was happening to the younger man but Nox couldn’t help but feel curious. This was a new development, it was up to him to..investigate this. He quietly removed the blanket off of Elliott's body, a prominent bulge was straining through his patient’s pants as his fingers ghosted over the tip, a rock of the younger man's hips made him smile as he pulled his hand back.

It’s rather interesting how despite his mysterious illness his body could still react like this. His cock was already leaking precum as Nox pulled the younger man's boxers down, his cock twitching as it hit the cold air making a whimper escape Elliott’s throat. This was a good sign as he climbed onto the bed, he shifted Witts hips onto his lap as he spread his ass. He couldn’t stop from massaging the flesh under his fingertips as he pushed his middle finger in, allowing his patient to adjust to the foriegn object. A blush appeared on Elliott’s face as he pressed further in, his finger curling as he searched for what he was looking for-

“ _ M-more- _ ” His limp body jumped as he curled his finger. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this. “ _ Pl-please- _ ”

There it was, he had no mercy as he relentlessly pressed into his patient's prostate, his cock was twitching as he wrapped his fist around it. Elliott’s moans were getting louder as Nox continued, the sounds he made were making him pant. He wanted to hear what other noises he could make-

A short gasp rang from the unconscious man as he came, most of it landing on Nox’s face as he wiped it away disgusted. Was he really this fast..? It could just be neglect making him sensitive to this but Nox had to admit he was disappointed by how quickly this was over, but alas there would be other times-

He paused in cleaning up Elliott. Other times? Was he going to do this again? Nox stared at his hands, then at Elliott. He could lose his job over this...No, no he wouldn’t. This was simply him checking on his patients health, and if Elliott remembered this then he’d deny it. He couldn’t be a reliable source, he was sick after all. This made sense to him as he quietly left the residency, the smell of sex still lingered as Nox drove home. This was just one incident, something he wouldn’t do again.

Some things were easier said than done, Alexander admitted to himself, it had been a few weeks since that “incident” and he still found himself unable to keep his hands to himself. He still had a line he refused to cross, limiting himself to his fingers for those moments together. He was more cautious about Elliott waking up and screaming at him in terror, if that happened he wasn’t quite sure how he would approach it. But so far he never did, instead he’d wake up bright eyed the next day eagerly awaiting for him to arrive. It was almost enough for him to feel guilt as he arrived at Witt’s residency today, being more than intrigued to see what today would bring.

“How do you feel today Elliott?”

The young man looked a bit tense as he spoke. It was morning and Elliott would have been drowsy, after all the day after his treatment he was always drowsy. Even after sleeping for so long.

“I’ve b-b-been p-pretty good…” Witt seemed embarrassed as Nox shifted him to sit up, handing him a plate of food alongside some medication he had assigned. “Just been...a little sore..? Is that good? I mean if I'm better enough to feel sore it’s good right Doc?”

“It could be, or it's a sign of you dying-” A gasp came from Elliott as Nox let out a laugh. “You worry far too much, where are you experiencing discomfort?”

“Uhhh...I-I-I’m feeling s-s-some soreness…” Witt’s face turned red as he coughed out. “N-near my ass-”

“Oh? That is unexpected, have you experienced any further discomfort?” 

He knew the answer to this one but he just enjoyed the way Elliott squirmed to answer. He looked timid as he twirled his thumbs, not making eye contact as he murmured.

“Ooh ahh, not really! Just some ummm, thing is uhh I-I’ve been having...s-some dreams-” 

He laughed at this while Elliott looked down embarrassed, assuring him that this was perfectly natural with nothing to be ashamed of. Nox couldn’t help but smile knowing he was the one who was causing these “dreams”. He knew he should’ve stopped touching his body after  _ that _ day but he couldn’t help himself, the way Elliott’s body reacted positively to his fingers, those sweet whimpers accompanied by Nox’s sounds of approval. It started with his fingers but after the first week that had gotten boring, Nox decided to test Witt’s endurance by putting a cock ring on him.

It was marvelous to see how much an unconscious body could take, his cock was a flushed color as it struggled for release while he fingered him, every press into his prostate made more noises ring from Elliotts mouth as he groaned. Alexander just knew he was granting him the most pleasant dreams, now anytime he’d touch him he’d last longer, at this point his cock no longer needed the added assistance to last long enough for him.

Why was he still doing this? He thought that the first time would be the last. Was it just to test Witt’s health? He doubted his own reasoning as Elliott went back to describing these wet “dreams” to him.

“-th-they’re not bad dreams-” This caught his attention, a response was quick to leave his mouth.

“So you enjoy them..?” Of course he was enjoying them, he knew the answer to this but he wanted to hear the other man admit it.

“I-I’m not too comfortable answering that doc, f-feels a little...inappropriate th-that’s all…” He could feel the discomfort coming off in waves from the younger man, silently cursing himself realizing he had overstepped a boundary. 

“Of course, you’re not obligated to answer me if you’re uncomfortable.” He made sure to carry on quickly, not wanting the young man's thoughts to linger on his discomfort. “Say ahhh Witt.”

Elliott opened his mouth as Nox pressed his tongue down with the depressor, doing his best to concentrate on checking for anything out of the ordinary rather than getting distracted by the moist cavern. It was easier said than done as he pressed his patient's tongue down further, a slight gagging noise coming from him as his brown eyes started to tear up becoming unfocused as Nox peered deep into his throat. He could feel the warmth of it as he leaned in close that feeling of arousal building as his tool was coated with saliva, that tongue of his straining under it was almost enough to make him pant-

“Docthr Nowx?” Elliott’s muffled voice caused him to pull back, an embarrassed noise leaving his mouth as he regained himself.

“I thought I could see the early signs of some sort of an infection, my mistake, forgive me.” This seemed to be enough to satisfy Elliott who was staring skeptically at him.

“So how long until I get better..?”

“Until you’re better...it can’t be for certain an estimated date, but be assured it should happen eventually.”

This answer didn’t seem to be enough for Elliott while they carried on for the rest of the day. Nox would stand by and observe his little patient steady himself to walk around his house, completing small and meaningless tasks that Nox forced a smile at. Elliott was bragging about his strength as he lifted up a basket of clothing, insisting to carry it up the stairs by himself as he stood behind him watching him take slow yet strong steps. He was getting better alright, a lot better than when they met. It was only a matter of time until he wouldn’t need him anymore-

He blinked at this as Elliott staggered to the side, the basket tumbling down the stairs as his body followed in pursuit.

“ **Fuck.** ” 

Nox was quick to shoot his arm out to catch his tumbling form with little to no effort as Elliot gasped for air. Weak hands grasped at his biceps while Elliott stuttered out a thanks, his face firmly pressed against the doctor's chest as he stood there frozen. He could feel his warm breath through his shirt that made his eyebrow twitch as he easily picked Elliott up in his arms. He ignored the lame protests as he carried him up the stairs back into his room, internally scolding himself for allowing his patient to do something so reckless.

“I’m fine really I am!” Elliott insisted this even as he was sweating bullets, most likely due to fright but he refused to take the chance. “I’m not made out of porcelain, I'm a tough guy!”

“Do you understand now the importance of listening to me now? Do you? You could’ve fallen and gotten injured!-” The flash of his lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs caused him to squeeze Elliott’s arm. “After that incident you’re going to rest.”

“But-” 

“Now, this is non negotiable!” He knew he was causing a fuss over nothing but he couldn’t help it. It was far too quick to try anything like that, he should’ve been more firm in what his limits were-

“You’re always doing this to me! Any little incident and you want us to stop! I’m getting better, Che even said I was getting better but I can’t be better if you won’t let me-”

“You think you know  _ better _ than me boy? You think you feel  _ better _ ?” He was tired of all this whining, his full attention was now on Elliott who seemed to cower away now at the tone of his voice. He found him frightening, good, perhaps this would teach him some manners. “If you feel better than by all means please stand up and administer your treatments, or better yet because you know better figure out how much to give yourself.”

He was given silence in return.

“Well? Nothing? Good now stop acting like a brat and allow me to do my job.” He knew he had angered him as he started his end of the day ritual, no idle chatter came from the young man as he hooked the IV into him, not even a thank you as he started going unconscious. Elliott let out a cough gesturing towards his doctor.

“Water...Need...Water…” Now he behaves when he wants something, typical. He didn’t argue with him as he retrieved a cup from downstairs.

_ How dare he think he knows better, he’d be nothing without me. He would be on the floor struggling like a rat because he can’t even help himself! He needs me. _

This thought echoed in his mind as he clutched the cup of water. Elliott thinks he doesn't need him...How foolish of him. Nox didn’t stop himself as he pulled out a bottle of muscle relaxants, he carried these around to give Witt when he was too sore after those nights together. It was so easy to crush a few up and mix them into the water until they dissolved, not even a hint of emotion was on his face as he handed the cup to Witt who gulped it down.

“Thanks Doc…” It would’ve been perfect had the sentence ended there. “...But uh, I really need you to let me try and get better, don’t need to get all mad after one slip up. Y-you’re n-n-not my dad.” His voice faltered as Elliott closed his eyes, Nox was visibly glaring at the final comment Witt had said. Was this a jab at his age?

“Ungrateful brat.” He spat this out as he packed his tools up, his anger only growing as the muscle relaxants ran its course. Would there be consequences with mixing these medications together..? Maybe, he didn’t care, Witt wouldn’t be in such a vulnerable position if he just listened to his doctor. After all he was the one that decided what happened to him next. He owned him-

He shook his head of this thought as he planned what tonight he would do. He was still aroused by those innocent touches Elliott gave him as he had fallen. Up until now Nox had only used his fingers on his favorite little patient but based on what he saw, such transgressions tonight called for some punishment. Luckily he came prepared as he searched through his bag, a smile spreading across his face as he pulled out a bottle of lube, a condom and his favorite toy for tonight. 

What he brought wouldn’t be too big for Elliott for his first time, after all he wanted to make this pleasurable but also cause some mild discomfort. Just some soreness in the upcoming days that’s all. He squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers giving it enough time to warm up as he pushed a slicked digit into Elliott’s ass, enjoying how easily it sucked him in. His body was trained so well by him it quickly took in a second finger, and then a third. Perhaps later in the future he would be able to take more, maybe even his whole fist! The mere thought made a warmth pool in his stomach as he beamed at how easily his patient opened up for him. 

“ _ Da- _ ” Elliott’s next words were almost enough for him to cum on the spot. “ _ Daddy more, moreee~ _ ”

What was he thinking of, Noc wondered. Was he thinking of him like that…? It didn’t matter, if he wanted more, who was he to deny him? Nox ripped open the packaging of the condom before placing it on Witts impressive length, making note to buy more of this size after tonight. Alexander was quick to unbutton his pants hissing as the cold air hit his soaking cunt, it was almost embarrassing how desperate he was as he took the dildo and secured it to the harness. He was slightly shaking as he gripped the head of it and gently pressed it into the rim, a small whimper leaving Elliott’s mouth as he teased him. 

Gripping one of his thighs he threw it over his shoulder, Elliott’s leg tried to pull him in as he rubbed his cock against the lube leaking out of him, it seemed his body was dying to get started. He let out a sigh as he moved his hips forward, a noise escaping Elliott’s throat as the most lewd noises came from his hole. He still had a peaceful look on his face as he started thrusting inside of him, only scrunching his nose up when he finally hit his prostate.

“How peculiar...” Nox murmured gripping the younger man's wrists as he started snapping his hips harshly, Elliott’s sighs were now fully fledged moans as Alexander bit his lower lip. “You need this Witt. Imagine if you’d let me do this to you when you were awake. You’d never want to get better…”

The slapping of skin only worked to make him wetter as he continued.

“You’d beg me to take care of you, to help you-” His voice shook with glee as he said his next words. “To fuck your little hole. You’d be so much happier if you let me do the work.”

He would never get a response when he spoke like this but he knew how the younger man would answer. He would’ve immediately agreed to this, crying about how much he needed his doctor and that Nox would simply have no choice but to agree. If Elliott said no..?

Well he never considered that answer, after all it was obvious what Witt needed even if he himself didn’t know-

“ _ Ah, ahhh daddy too much-”  _ His strangled voice rang out as Nox stuttered forward one last time. “ _ Y-your cock...too b-b-big- _ ” 

A thick string of cum shot into the condom, filling it up while his unconscious body began to twitch from the stimulation. Tonight was over as Nox removed himself from his patient, gently scooping out the lube that was leaking out his hole. He didn’t want this...relationship to end no matter how one sided it was. His body was far too precious to simply let go of! Even with his ailing health he was, for a lack of better words, absolutely beautiful to look at. He couldn’t stop himself from squeezing Elliott’s muscular thigh wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into it, to leave his mark on the boy's body but he couldn’t. For now he would settle for this. He couldn’t leave anything behind as he pulled the condom off his patient before throwing it away. It’s not like Elliott would be checking the trash anytime soon, all he would know was that he had another pleasant dream.

  
  


Nox sighed as he pulled his own pants back up, soaking his boxers as he regained himself. It didn’t matter if he never reached climax with these...encounters but that didn’t matter. He was satisfied with this, as long as he had Elliott he was fine-

“You’ll be mine won’t you Witt..?” These words left his mouth as he leaned close into the sleeping man's ear. “If you said yes we could share moments like these while you’re awake, so both of us could find pleasure together. It is rather selfish that you get to cum…”

Elliott’s sleeping figure did nothing as Nox pressed a kiss to his lips. God he wanted to keep Elliott like this, forever. Sick, docile,  _ weak _ . The boy would never have to worry about the little things in life if he belonged to Alexander, all of his strength would just be reserved for moments like these. What Elliott made him feel was exhilarating, he felt...powerful doing this to him. 

  
  
  



	2. Taking matters into his own hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic starts becoming more and more enthralled by how weak Elliott really is, how much he truly needs someone to take care of him...

“I-I-I...f-f-feel like…Shit…” Worry filled Alexander’s body as he inspected Elliott’s face, noting how hollow it looked while his patient sat miserably on the bed. A further three months together and his condition had taken a toll for the worse, any form of progress that had been made had seemingly vanished. Elliott’s weary body was so fragile under his touch he was afraid he would bruise him as he sat the young man up.

“Is this it Nox...am I dying?” He didn’t respond to that. Of course he wasn’t dying, his appearance however seemed to challenge that. His tanned skin lacked its usual vibrant look, his face more sunken in while bags hung heavy under his eyes. His brown curly locks were in a state of unkempt and even his usually groomed beard was in disarray.

“Don’t be so dramatic you’re not dying-” He didn’t even get a smart ass comment for that, Elliott could only sigh as Nox helped him with a cup of water. It wasn’t Elliott’s fault that he was sick, it was  _ his _ fault. 

After that night Nox had decided to take matters into his own hands, continuing to sneak a little something into Witts water that he’d have before he slept. Nothing too serious just enough to weaken him, make him tired so he wouldn’t request for Nox to be sent away. If he regained most of his strength he wouldn’t need him anymore, and Alexander didn’t want to see that happen.

“I-I’m not getting any better, m-m-more of a dead man walking at this point- oh wait scratch that can’t even walk anymore...Point is I won’t blame you if you wanna leave before it gets...too bad.” 

“What nonsense are you going on about? If I told you that you’re not dying then you’re not-” 

“Don’t. Fucking. Lie. To. Me.” These words sounded venomous coming from Elliott. “I know bullshit when I hear it, and that’s bullshit! I feel, look and act like shit! Look at me!”

His arm trembled as he tried to pick up the glass of water on the nightstand, the cup slipping from his fingers as it fell to the floor with a crash. Something akin to pity was building inside of Nox as Elliott continued.

“I can’t do shit by myself anymore...how can you stand looking at me like this?” He whispered the next part. “Why...why are you still...here..?”

So that’s what this was about? Loneliness perhaps? Elliott never spoke about friends nor had he any visitors during his stay. All Elliott had as human interaction until this point had been Nox..!

“Do you trust me Witt?”

“Huh..?”

“Do you trust me as your doctor..?” He nodded slowly, there was still hope in those pretty brown eyes of his. “Then put all your faith into me, having you act like this is quite an insult to my practice!”

“S-s-sorry about that…I just...I feel like shit you know? I know you’re trying to make me f-f-feel better so I’m sorry-” If only he knew how wrong he was. “And m-me talking like that isn’t h-helping- I-I’m grateful for you doc!”

“ Your gratitude is noted…” Good, his patient was in better spirits. “Let’s make an effort to get you cleaned up if you feel so bad then. A nice bath, a fresh set of clothes, I can assist if you need, then we can do something about this hair.”

He smirked as his fingers ran through them, Elliott becoming flustered as Nox gently tugged on those locks.

“Y-yeah...It would be...cool to freshen up a bit…” Was Elliott always this shy? Frankly he hadn’t noticed it but it was endearing as he lifted him up from his bed to make good on what he had promised.

The young man spent a suspiciously long time taking a bath before calling out for him to help dry him. Elliott only sat still while Nox brushed the knots from his hair, that blush spreading on Elliott’s face that he chose not to tease him about as he finished up. 

He was perfectly aware how inappropriate it was for him to be doing this, how outside of the job description this was but he didn’t care. This felt like it was bringing them closer as Elliott held the towel tightly to his nude body. The boy always doused himself in his body wash, the same old spice one that was always delivered to his house. He couldn’t help but lean in and take a deep breath with a smile. He wanted to be discreet because the familiar scent was in a way, comforting to Nox-

“H-h-hey? Doc? Wh-what are you doing?” He sounded so small as he asked this, his timid nature was starting to surface as Nox pulled Elliott close to his chest to feel the steady beat of his heart. It only seemed to increase as he engulfed the younger man's body with his own.

“I was making sure there were no irregularities with your heart rate, it seems to be racing now!” He knew he was teasing as Elliott pressed his legs together whilst he pulled a razor out from the drawers. “Do you require assistance with shaving, or should I leave you to it?”

“I got it!” He seemed to squeal this out. 

“Good, finish up so you can go to bed well kept.” Elliott looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it as Nox left him alone. Alexander could only wait for his patient as he prepared Elliott’s bed, he wanted him to be comfortable after what he saw today. Elliott was depressed, it didn’t take a psychologist to pick up on that. Hopefully after this little day of grooming he’d feel better. As endearing as he was Nox personally didn’t want to deal with his little “moods.”

It wasn’t long before he was putting Elliott to bed, the young man dozing off as his medication dripped into his bloodstream. He hated to admit this but the boy had such a...vulnerable look on his face that worked too well to excite him. He didn’t even stir awake as he gripped Elliott’s face squeezing his cheeks until his mouth opened wide. His warm breath was directly on Nox’s clothed cunt as Alexander exhaled through his nose, he needed to try his mouth now. Nox climbed on top of the bed, positioning himself over the opened mouth of the unconscious man. He wasted no time in pulling his pants down before lowering his cunt onto his mouth. A sigh came from Nox as he felt that warm mouth on his clit, the boy's mouth unconsciously sucking at it causing him to shoot up in surprise.

“If only you used your mouth more like this-” He let out a ominous laugh as he grinded his hips down. “Your mouth could do wonders if you put the effort in.”

He heard a choking noise below his hips, another laugh escaping Nox’s mouth as he noted how red in the face Elliott was now.

“Is this too much boy? Finally met a match for this mouth of yours???” A pair of hands trailed up Nox’s thighs, the touch unnoticed by the doctor as he continued. “I should start training you for this, I have no doubt in my mind you enjoy the taste.”

He grinded his clit on his patient's tongue, his thighs tightening around his head as one of Elliott’s eyes fluttered open. He was soaking into the boys mouth, his fingers locking into the locks of brown hair forcing his head to move. What a skilled mouth, even when he was unconscious he still managed to impress him as he heard a muffled noise below him. 

“ _ Mmmm, MMMPHH! _ ” A flash of white filled his eyes as nails dug into his thighs, causing him to hiss in pain, Elliott seemed to be stirring awake. His brown eyes were watering as he widened them in shock, weakly thrashing his body.

“You’re finally awake boy.” A gulp of breath came from Elliott as Nox’s cunt was lifted from his mouth, a dazed confused look painted his face. 

“Wh-wh-why…? Am I dreaming..?” A touch to Elliott’s covered cock confirmed to the sick man that this was indeed not a dream, he looked almost betrayed as he tried to back away. “Doctor Nox, wh-what-”

“Shhhh...No need to panic” This had the opposite effect as Elliott tried to sit up in a panic, Alexander couldn’t have that happen. It was rather easy to pin him down with his own body, the fragile state of his body was no match as Nox roughly pulled his patient's pants. His cock was already hard as the doctor gave it a long stroke, what a pretty noise Elliott made even if he whimpered no after that.

“S-s-sir pleaseeee, d-don’t touch me-” A slap to his cock made him yelp as Alexander made a tsk noise. It was annoying as Elliott tried kicking his legs, letting out a scream that Nox laughed at. Did he really think he would suddenly be able to move now? 

“Doc don’t-” 

“Don’t you mean to say daddy…?” Elliott gasped as Nox smirked at how embarrassed he was. He gently rubbed his cunt against his patient's cock.“Let me hear you say it awake  _ boy _ . Call me daddy like you did when I fucked your little ass-”

It was like watching gears turn inside of Elliot's head, as if all the night of wet dreams were suddenly making sense. All the soreness, the strange lingering touches of the doctor, the reason why he had suddenly become weaker. It all made sense to him.

“Do you understand now boy?” He purred this into Elliott's ear, the young man shivering in fear. “You want this, your body is craving this. Look at how hard you are, your health seems to be getting better.”   


“You! You did this to me-” Elliott started trembling as he saw Nox shifting his hips over his cock. “Y-y-you made me sick! M-made me weak so you could touch me. Get off of me!!!” 

Nox ignored this as he lowered himself onto his throbbing member, more tears flooding down Elliotts face as he teased him. He didn’t let him slip it in right away, opting to allow him to feel the warmth of his folds, loving the internal struggle in Elliott as he felt his juices coat his cock. He looked so helpless awake, his red face had his locks of hair sticking to it, drool traveled down his chin as he shook his head. 

“No Elliott, I kept you by my side. Look at how pathetic you are-” He pressed a kiss to Elliotts forehead. “You need someone like me to take care of you, my poor boy...You need me,  _ this _ .”

He dropped his hips down a loud moan coming from both men. Elliotts cock felt wonderful inside of him, his walls were squeezing him in as he gave him time to adjust. 

“ _ Haaa, haaa fffuck- _ ” Heavy breathing came from below Alexander. “ _ Ughh, t-t-too much, I, I, I can’t- _ ”

He didn’t let him finish that thought as he moved his hips up, smiling at how sensitive Witt was as he started riding him. The sound of moans echoed through the room as Nox started squeezing any part of Elliott that he could, the fragile skin already starting to blossom with bruises. Even his pelvic area was beginning to bruise the harder he pushed his hips down.

“It hurtsss, it hurtsss stop…!”  _ Huh _ ? “My h-h-hips...You’re hurting them slow downnn.” Elliott whined.

He didn’t want to hurt him like this, he wanted to make him feel good. He should be crying out from pleasure not from pain, he should be begging for more not for it to end-

“Shhhhhh.” He knew what to do, he easily moved Elliott as they switched places. He looked so dazed on top of him, what a sight it would’ve been to see the shorter man topping him. “There we goooo. I’m going to start moving you, you dont have the strength to fuck me...”

He really didn’t, Nox could see how Elliott struggled to balance his hands on his chest, his weak arms keeping him from totally collapsing. The doctor gently gripped Elliotts hips as he started moving him, a whimper leaving the young man's throat as he was used like a toy. Elliott was in a trance as he was moved in and out of Nox’s pussy his eyes seeming to gloss over.

“T-too tight, please it’s too much.” Elliott’s hips were forced in place as Nox held them. “Daddy please I’m gonna-” 

What an irritating noise. He felt Elliott collapse on him as he came, a warmth spreading inside of his cunt as Elliott pressed his face into his chest panting. Even as his cock was softening the older man still kept making him thrust the poor boy's brain was clearly turning to mush as he started sobbing.

“I c-c-can’t cum anymore, Daddy let me pull out.”

“I’ll let you go once you’re done giving.” Elliott was still cumming an impressive amount, probably from being pent up for so long. “And you have so much to give, I’m proud of you darling.”

Elliott was still as the doctor started peppering him with kisses, beaming at how alive his patient looked to him. It wasn’t until his cock stopped twitching inside of him did he allow Elliott to pull out, the young man collapsing on his back from the overstimulation. A moment passed before Nox sat up to assess his little patient. 

The first thing he noted was how pathetic he looked, his chest was heaving as he was gasping for air, his eyes bloodshot and his hair a mess once more as he reached down to stroke him. It was even more pathetic to see his eyes light up with fear as his mouth was forced open, Nox ignoring the cries of protests as he forced a kiss on him. He seemed to realize he was drugging him once more, Nox’s tongue shoving in a few pills he had kept for this occasion. He wanted the boy to feel every second of this. 

“Your strength is coming back already, how wonderful.” Nox was quick to put on the prepared harness he had on the side of the bed. He allowed Elliott to take in the sight of the new dildo he had bought specifically for him. He had taken his time to choose a thick ribbed cock, something for the boy to feel drag inside of his walls. The young man seemed to blanch at the sight of the toy.

“Y-y-you’re gonna rip me apart-” Elliott thrashed as he felt the toy pressing into his uprepped hole. “You can’t be serious!?!? It’s gonna tear me up don’t-” 

“Enough squirming Witt and take this cock you love so much!” He was steady as he started pressing his hips forwards, resistance came as Elliott’s hole started clenching around the tip of his toy. His patience was running thin as is, and now he was making himself squeeze like this on purpose? 

“I’ve given you so much and in return you refuse to let me indulge myself?” He hissed, not caring as he grabbed the young man's hips and impaled him on his strap. He didn’t even care when a scream of pain rang out. “This is what you’ve earned for being such an ungrateful brat. A stupid thing like yourself doesn’t know how much he wants this, how he  _ needs _ it.”

Elliott couldn’t even respond as Nox pushed him onto his back into a mating press, his brown eyes were the size of dinner plates as the doctor kept fucking him. What he said must’ve scared Elliott because he started sobbing as he spoke.

“I d-don’t want this! I wanna feel better, I wanna leave, I want this to end! I’m scared, I want my mommy-” Enough of these filthy lies! He couldn’t even concentrate on the task at hand because he had the gall to start hyperventilating.

“Your mother would turn her head in shame at raising someone so difficult, it’s no wonder she doesn’t care to check on you. Or can she even remember that you exist..?” He knew he struck a nerve as Elliott’s face fell into a look of despair. “Maybe she’s better off not remembering a disappointment like you. Everyone is better not caring about you.”

“ _ Hic _ th-that’s not true-” 

“But it is true, no one cares about you, no one ever did, if so why hasn’t anyone come to see you..?” Nox stroked the other man's sobbing face, Elliott immediately leaning into his hand to try and comfort himself. “But I care about you, why can’t you see that? I’ve been here to help you in every way I can when no one else would even raise a finger. Your body craves my touch so let  _ yourself _ enjoy it Elliott.”

He pulled the toy out so only the tip remained inside of him before thrusting his hips forward, a moan, an actual moan rang out from below Nox. 

“ _ Ah~  _ Fuck-” That’s the reaction he had searching for, it looked like he was finally gaining some sense as he spread his legs further for him. “ _ M-m-more please-! _ ”

He could never deny a request from his little patient, he let out a chuckle as he started moving his hips once more. The bed underneath creaked under his thrusts, the headboard banging against the wall as the items hanging on it threatened to fall. Screams of more accompanied the bed as Elliott desperately clawed at his back trying to pull him in further. His walls were sucking in his member, Nox finding it difficult to pull out as more sobs broke out below him.

“D-d-daddyyy, th-this is too much your cocks t-t-too big.” Elliott’s stutter was getting worse from the overstimulation, his soft cock struggling to get hard for Nox once more. He wrapped his hand around the hardening member successfully ripping a sob from his mouth. “Don’t touch it! I-it’s too sensitive I c-can’t-!”

He gently rubbed the younger man's length in time with his thrusts, his little patient's mind seemed to be unraveling before him as he started drooling. Those pretty brown eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he gasped for air.

“You can’t what? Get hard for me? I think you underestimate what you can do.” The soft cock in his hand seemed to twitch as he nibbled at Elliots bottom lip signaling he wanted access. He shyly parted his mouth open which was enough for him to mash them together.

It was obscene the way his patient sucked on his tongue, his little whimpers making it just the more pleasing. There was no real coordination from Elliott’s clumsy mouth as Nox deepened the kiss, warmth was pooling in his own stomach as he stroked his patient’s cock faster. Could he cum from just kissing this shell of a man? His little broken patient? Most likely, he pulled out from his “lover” as he let out a whimper at the loss of his new favorite toy. He even cried in protest as he stopped stroking his length, tears flooding his eyes as Nox took off the strap on.

“Wh-why did you stop? I-I-I’m so close-!”

“But  _ I’m _ not.” He spread his legs open gesturing towards his soaking cunt. He reached down to spread his lips Elliott’s eyes greedily taking in the sight of the cum that was being pushed out. “Did you really think your cock would be enough to make  _ me  _ cum? Get up and put your mouth to use boy, it’s the least you can do for all the work I did!”

Elliott looked embarrassed as he crawled over to him, licking his lips nervously as he dipped his head down. A timid lick to his entrance made excitement build inside of him that he didn’t dare show, instead he looked down on Witt making him nervous as he kept rubbing his tongue against it.

“Don’t just  _ lick  _ it, show more enthusiasm for what I’m letting you taste.” He grabbed a fistful of curly hair as he shoved the young man's face further in. The heavy breathing from his nose could be felt as his hands shot up to grab his inner thighs. “Start  _ eating _ it, now.”

Not even a second after he said that Elliott opened his mouth, his eyes watering up as he looked up at Alexander. Nox was hissing as he felt the man's beard slightly sting him as it was rubbing against him, the pain only subsiding once he finally started sucking on his clit. 

There it was now, that build up in his lower stomach that made him clench, a loud sigh was leaving his mouth as pleasure rocked his body. Even Elliott was finding gratification in such a filthy act as he started humming, rocking his hips into the mattress below them to find some relief. He’ll allow this disobedience for once as he grinded his pussy on that warm tongue.

“I’ve always taken care of you…” He gently stroked Elliott’s hair as he said this. That was true wasn’t it? He was the one who had kept him company throughout all of this. Not his friends, not his family, not another soul. Just him.

“ _ Mmmmph, hmmm _ ” Elliott hummed in agreement as lifted his head to press a kiss on his inner thigh. His eyes looked so unfocused as he smiled at him. “Y-you’re right-!” 

He moved his fingers up to thrust inside of him, Nox letting slip a moan as Elliott continued in a daze.

“A-and now I’m gonna...pay you back.  _ Ahhh _ You look so pretty, taste so good, fuck it felt amazing having you inside me…” He started thrusting his fingers faster as he went back down to suck on his clit, Nox shaking as his orgasm finally hit. Elliott’s face was coated with juices as he buried his face into his pussy going still. A dark spot pooled underneath Elliott that only took Alexander a moment to realize was cum, did he really finish from that?

“Did eating me out really bring you that much pleasure?” Silence.

“Witt?” Even more silence.

Nox cautiously grabbed his hair pulling his face up, his eyebrow twitching as he saw the young man fast asleep. What the-

“Best...dream...ever…” he heard the young man murmur as he dropped him, burying his face further in between his legs. Snoring filled the room as he steadied himself up, curiosity filling his gaze as he looked over Elliott’s sleeping form.

Was he just going to forget about this? Think that it was just all a dream..? Could  _ he  _ accept this?

No, no he wouldn’t. He didn’t just experience  _ that _ for things to go back to how they were. He thought, no he knew this new arrangement would benefit them both.

Alexander considered himself a prepared man, always ready to do what was needed at any given moment. It was not hard to search around the residency for something to restrain his little patient to the bed, restraints coming in the form of leather straps he found in the closet for some sort of outfit as he secured his arms to the posts of the bed. Elliott didn’t even stir as he wiped him clean, only waking once he slapped his face.

“Huh..? Doctor N-Nox what’s going?!??” Elliott turned red being in such a compromising position. “Did something h-h-happen???”

Nox smiled as he towered over his confused patient, leaning until he was eye to eye with him.

“Nothings wrong.” He muttered, leaning to bite the younger man's neck as he yelped at the sudden pain. Was a delicious reaction. “Everything is how it’s supposed to be now…”

He has what he wanted now, and whether Elliott knew it he was where he belonged as well. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my dark apex server if you like this stuff! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PvguWUMSh3


End file.
